The Doctor, The Wolf, and World's End
by hossluver
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take a trip to the Caribbean after the Doctor picks up an unusual message. Soon, they find themselves among the remaining crew of the Pearl, and now have to free multiple Jacks from the Locker. Or the Void. Or Hell. You choose.
1. Prologue

Hello! So this is my Doctor Who, Pirates of the Caribbean story! Just sort of popped into my head one day, and couldn't shake it, sooooo here it is! Here are a couple of things you should know about it:

Doctor Who: Set some time during season two, towards the end after The Impossible Planet/Satan Pit, but obviously before Doomsday. It's only slightly AU because it doesn't really affect what happens afterwards, but it does affect the Doctor's life a bit for later episodes...but I shan't say any more here.

Pirates of the Caribbean: Obviously it's going to be really AU for them, but it should still stick to the main plot line. Set at the very end of Dead Man's Chest, and going on trough World's End. Again, should be sticking to the plot fairly close, not 100% sure yet.

Now that you've read this, you should know that I do not need a disclaimer, because obviously this is fan fiction, and it's FOR stuff you would usually need a disclaimer for so I really don't need one do I? But still...I don't own Doctor Who or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Now, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, where are we then?" Rose asked, giddy with excitement. The Doctor grinned at her, and leaped up from the console.<p>

"Eighteenth century Rose!" he shouted happily as he bounded to get his coat. "Caribbean Sea! Just before the American Revolution I would think, boisterous trade, full of British soldiers, pirates, swashbuckling adventure, oh, you're gunna love it! Strictly speaking, don't want to go much farther North, a lot of tension going on between American and the British, but down south here at the moment, relish the trade! Sugar cane was the major import at this time, along with fish, and the usual, but oh, the tropics Rose! It's like visiting Hawaii, except less crowded! I've set the exact coordinates to random, well, not completely random, we're still in the Caribbean but where in the Caribbean, I haven't the foggiest," he paused a moment as they reached the door, and grinned down at Rose.

"More fun that way,' he said. With that, he threw open the door and stepped outside.

They were on a beach, and for starters, it was not very warm. However, it was also extremely dark, but for candles that seemed to light the way down a small river. There were lots of rowboats, but other than that, Rose and the Doctor were alone. She blinked a few times, still trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Maybe you should have set it for daytime," she muttered.

"I did!" the Doctor said defensively. Rose looked up at him with raised eyebrows. There was a moment's pause.

"Britain day time," he added sheepishly. Rose sighed, but chuckled a bit. The Doctor looked around, and then walked up to one of the rowboats. Rose could just make out a lantern on the front of it, and see that it was fairly large. She and the Doctor looked upriver, and then grinned.

"Come on then!" the Doctor said, and the two of them set to work pushing the rowboat into the water. It was fairly easy, and once in the boat, the Doctor lit the lantern via sonic, and they were off.

While the Doctor rowed, Rose perched herself next to the lantern, and watched in front of them as they made their way into the swamp. It took her a few minutes of traveling to realize that all the little lights in the water, and on the bank were candles held by people.

"Doctor, those are people," she whispered.

"I know," the Doctor replied softly.

They continued in silence for some time, and Rose found herself starting to get nervous, and she watched the people with the candles nervously. Some of them simply wore depressed expressions on their faces, and some looked like they were crying. And others were even scarier; their faces portrayed no emotion whatsoever, like they were lost, or broken. It was an extremely sad sight to see, and it caused a lump to form in her throat. She bit her lip.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, a sort of tree house, or shack came into view, where a couple of rowboats were already tied, and there were lights on in the shack.

"There," she said, pointing. "Let's see what's going on,"

The Doctor did not respond, except to steer the boat towards the rickety looking dock. When they bumped gently into it, Rose pulled the boat in close, and the Doctor leaped lightly out and tied it up before offering his hand to Rose. She took it, and jumped a bit clumsily onto the dock. They looked up at the shack.

"What do you think happened?" she asked in a nervous whisper, looking at the Doctor for information. His expression was dark and sorrowful, and he took a moment to reply. He looked down at Rose, and in the low light, he looked older than Rose had ever seen him.

"Somebody's died," he said solemnly. "and obviously, whoever it was, they were more than just a little bit important,"

Rose didn't have anything to say to this, and the two of them made their way up the steps to the shack. Through the silence outside, they heard voices, but couldn't make out what it was they were saying. Without bothering to knock, the Doctor barged in through the door, Rose hot on his heels, and all conversation stopped. Rose stared around the room, taking it all in.

The shack was dingy and dimly lit, and cluttered with all sorts of junk. Jars with God knows what dangled from the ceiling, along with cages and a snake curled itself in the rafters. There were several people in the room, and all of them were staring at the Doctor and Rose. It appeared as though they had just made a toast. Rose's attention was immediately drawn to three people. The first, a young man who looked to be in his late twenties to thirties with long hair tied back in a ponytail. He was holding a mug in one hand, and was a knife in the other. The second person was a black woman in a large dress, watching her through keen eyes, and something about her gave Rose the willies. The third person was another woman with dirty blond hair, sitting on a stool behind the man with a knife, and she looked as though she had been crying.

"Ah," the Doctor said. "I can see you weren't expecting more people."

"Who are you?" asked another, older looking man who smelled strongly of rum. He had graying hair and an extremely confused expression on his face. Rose wrinkled her nose a little as he approached, but stopped herself quickly. Nobody seemed to notice.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, in an attempt at cheer. "This is Rose." Rose raised her hand and muttered a barely audible "Hi". The woman in the corner stood up. There was a long, and rather awkward pause.

"Were you friends of Jack?" asked the black woman, and Rose noticed she had a heavy accent that sounded Jamaican.

"Jack," he said solemnly, but couldn't hide the air of confusion. "Yes, I'm guessing he's…."

"Yes," came the other woman's sharp reply. "And who, might I ask, are you to come bursting in here if you don't even know who Jack is?" She had the air of a high class British woman, judging by her accent, and the way she spoke to men as well. This surprised Rose a little bit.

"Ah, bit lost, not really sure where we are," the Doctor supplied. The woman glared at him a moment, then turned her attention to Rose.

"Do you know who Jack is?" she asked. Rose shuffled a bit awkwardly.

"Any last name attached to that? I know a few Jacks…" Rose said, trailing off.

"Jack Sparrow," the woman said.

"Jack Sparrow?" the Doctor spun around to face her. "Something's happened to Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes," replied man with the knife. He set his mug down and looked the Doctor over. "He's dead." The Doctor looked horrified.

"What happened?"

"The Kraken," the man replied.

"Well there's got to be something we can do…isn't there away to bring him back?" the Doctor said wildly. This, Rose thought was an odd thing to say. How could somebody be brought back from the dead? Unless the Doctor had reason to believe that Jack really wasn't dead…

"Would you do it?" came the black woman's voice. She stood up and walked slowly over to them. "Hmm? What…would you? What would _any _of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack, and 'im precious Pearl?"

A chorus of 'aye's met this little speech, except for the blond woman, who said yes instead. The black woman grinned.

"Alright. But if you're going to brave de weird, and haunted shores at worlds end, den…you will need a captain, who knows dose waters."

Rose spun around at a loud thud, and her eyes rested on a pair of boots coming down the stairs. Everyone else was staring at them as well, and finally, the person came into full view. He was a ragged looking man, with a scraggly beard and long ratty hair, with a large hat on, and a screeching monkey that dropped down on his shoulder.

"So tell me," he said in a coarse, low voice, his eyes bugging slightly. "what's become of my ship?"

And he laughed as everyone stared openmouthed at him as he took a bite out of a green apple, the juice dribbling down his chin.

* * *

><p>;)<p> 


	2. Very, Very Careful

**Hello! So, as you probably have noticed, I haven't done anything with this for a LONG time, but I noticed that people actually seemed to like it. If I get more reviews and views perhaps I'll continue, but I actually do like it very much, so I'll probably continue it anyways. **

**We're still sort of in prologue mode, but only sort of. The next chapter will be right on course with World's End. **

**Anyways, sorry for the delay, I will try to be more regular with it now, and remember, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, hold on a second, you're saying that this man was dead, and that YOU brought him back to life?" the Doctor asked incredulously. Rose looked at him silently, her heart doubling its pace. How could somebody from the eighteenth century achieve such a task as bringing somebody back to life? The only thing she had seen capable of such a feat was subatomic robots…and Rose was willing to bet that there were no robots here.<p>

"Yes," said the black woman, whose name they had recently discovered to be Tia Dalma.

"But… but ….." the Doctor stammered. "That's impossible!"

"Sir, I believed a lot of things to be impossible for a long time, and I didn't even believe in ghost stories, but trust me, there isn't anything that's impossible anymore," the blond woman said quietly. The Doctor looked at her, frowning slightly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Elizabeth," she replied.

"Nice to meet you. That reminds me, while we're at this; I'd like to know a few more names because I don't like not knowing things,"

Rose listened closely as everyone introduced themselves, and she heard that the handsome young man with the knife in his hand was Will, the greasy looking man who smelled of rum was Gibbs, then there was Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Cotton, and Cotton's Parrot. And the man who was supposed to be dead was called Barbossa. He seemed extremely unconcerned by the whole situation, quietly eating his apple as the monkey sat on his shoulder trying to eat little bits here and there. However, his keen dark eyes didn't miss a thing as they darted around the room, watching each person in turn.

"So, back on the subject of rescuing Jack," Elizabeth said after a moment's silence. The Doctor seemed like he wanted to press the subject of Barbossa's resurrection, but Rose shot him a look and shook her head. They would worry about that later.

"Firstly, we need to get to Singapore, where we can acquire a ship and crew," Barbossa said. Will stared at him incredulously.

"And how do you propose we get to Singapore?" he growled. Barbossa held his gaze steadily, undaunted by the clear visual evidence that showed how badly Will desired to send him right back to the grave again.

"I take it you can pull a few strings, Tia Dalma?" Barbossa said, looking towards her. Tia Dalma glared at him for a moment; why, Rose couldn't be sure, but there was something about her that gave her the chills, and it had nothing to do with the air. There was a brief pause, and finally, Tia Dalma broke the silence.

"A ship is waiting just offshore," she said. "Not de most powerful, or de strongest, but enough to get us to Singapore,"

"Good then, shall we make way?" Gibbs said anxiously. He seemed to be the only person who was eager to begin the voyage.

Within a few minutes, everyone was bustling about, and no sooner had Rose gathered her wits, they were heading down to the boats. To her surprise, the faintest traces of dawn were already beginning to appear in the early morning. The candlelight and the strange people had all disappeared, and only the handful of boats remained. It seemed as though nobody needed instructions as to which boats to get in, because everybody did so quickly and in silence. Rose and the Doctor hopped into their own boats, and to Rose's surprise, Elizabeth joined them.

"Don't mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not a problem, all aboard!" the Doctor said cheerfully. Elizabeth eyed him, and Rose had difficulty reading if it was suspicion or curiosity. Perhaps it was both. As they settled themselves in, the Doctor untied the rope, and they were soon drifting quietly upstream. They rowed in silence for some time, before Elizabeth spoke up.

"You said you were lost," she began. "Where did you come from?" she asked. Rose looked at the Doctor questioningly. He nodded.

"It's alright, they've seen some bizarre things, one more won't bother them," he said. Rose frowned.

"Then why couldn't we just hop in the TARDIS and go to Singapore?" she asked.

"Because, it's Singapore. I'm not leaving my TARDIS in Singapore," the Doctor said firmly. Rose sighed, and looked at Elizabeth. She was staring at them both rather blankly.

"We're…time travelers," she said. "From the future."

Elizabeth stared at them for a moment. She looked Rose up and down, from her light blue jeans, to her pale pink tee and grey sweatshirt. She then turned her eyes on the Doctor, with his long tan trench coat, brown pinstripe suit, and trainers. She shook her head.

"Fine," she said. "I believe you."

"Why do you trust us so easily?" the Doctor asked curiously. "You've been through a lot, haven't you? Haven't you learned to trust nobody?"

Elizabeth smiled a bit.

"Oh, I don't trust you," she said softly. "I'm not stupid. But honestly, look at you two: You don't stink of rum, you're well groomed, and you don't speak like sailors or bilge-rats. Sure, you sound a little bit unusual, but honestly, it's been so long since I've had proper English company, I could really care less if you were actually a couple of monsters from the stars, or goodness knows where."

"Hardly _monsters_," the Doctor muttered indignantly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

'Nothing," the Doctor muttered, going back to rowing.

Rose laughed a little bit, and shot a look at the Doctor. Elizabeth didn't need to know that she was partially right. It was funny; though she had the accent of an 18th century woman, she really didn't speak like one. She was proper, upright, and had all the breeding, but there was an air of power and self confidence about her that Rose had never seen in a woman of such time (and she'd seen many). She was smart, pretty, and strong willed. It was almost like she wasn't from the 18th century at all, but rather a modern girl stuck in this world full of stinky, smelly pirates.

"Although, Rose we should stop by the TARDIS and get you some better cloths," the Doctor mused. Rose shrugged as they paddled along. She wondered about the journey ahead. As they moved quietly through the water, Rose watched the Doctor, trying to read him. She had a feeling that he had known all along that something like this would happen, and that he hadn't planned on staying for a mere hour to begin with. She made a mental note to question him about it later.

* * *

><p>Rose was a little surprised and extremely happy when she did not get seasick. They had been traveling since daybreak, and the shores of the Caribbean Islands had long since faded from the horizon. Rose had found some more time period worthy trousers, a blouse, and a heavy jacket for cold weather. It was comfortable enough. When they had hit open sea, she admittedly had felt a bit queasy, but it had soon passed and she actually quite enjoyed it. As the sun began to dip below the horizon, Rose found herself leaning against the railing, looking out at the open water. It was amazing to think that they'd been sailing for the last twelve hours or so, and it was nice to be out on deck. The salty air felt good against her face, and the wind playing through her hair was also refreshing.<p>

"Have you ever traveled by sea before?"

Rose looked around to see Elizabeth walking towards her, and settling down on the rail of the ship next to her. She shook her head.

"No, this is my first time," she said. "I mean, I've been on ferries and whatnot, but nothing like this…"

She trailed off, staring out into the sunset that was sending a brilliant array of bright colors into the sky. Rays of orange, red, and purple light seemed to shimmer against the sky, almost as if it were a painting. The beautiful display brought back a rush of memories, including an old saying her mum's old boyfriend had once told her.

"Red sky at morning, sailor's take warning," she began. Elizabeth grinned. "Red sky at night,"

"Sailor's delight," Elizabeth finished for her. The both of them laughed at the common knowledge.

They stood in silence for a bit, thinking about the coming journey. It was amazing how much could happen in so little time. It seemed like it had only been a few minutes since Rose and the Doctor had been in the TARDIS after seeing a movie, laughing and munching on the leftover popcorn. It had been at that moment when Rose had heard a beeping, and the Doctor suddenly decided to go on a trip. She was certain that the beeping and the spontaneous trip to the Caribbean were linked.

"How are we holding up ladies?"

Rose looked around to see the Doctor standing just behind her. His hands were in his pockets and his coat was blowing around gently in the wind. His expression was difficult to read, but she was somewhat distracted by the windblown look he had. It was a seriously good look. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Fair enough," she said. "I think I'll go and see if there's anything to eat. Rose, Doctor,"

With that, she smiled at them both, and walked away, leaving Rose and the Doctor alone. He walked up to the railing next to her and leaned against it. Rose looked over at him.

"So," she said. He didn't look at her for a moment. "I take it this was planned ahead of time?" It wasn't really a question.

The Doctor turned to look at her, his face mildly puzzled.

"What makes you say that?"

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"A strange beeping in the TARDIS, and suddenly we're off to the Caribbean? Come on Doctor, I'm not that thick."

The Doctor sighed, and shook his head. Rose was pleased to see that he was smiling.

"Alright," he said. "I picked up a warning signal from this time, something was here that shouldn't be. In fact, three things are here that shouldn't be."

"What?" Rose asked. The Doctor frowned.

"Well, I think we know one of them," he said quietly. Rose leaned in closer.

"Is it her?" she whispered. "I mean, how do you reckon she brought him back from the dead? I've been meaning to ask,"

"I don't know, I've never heard of any creature that possesses that power, except for nanogenes, but I checked the air when we were in the shop, and there wasn't anything. What I do know, is that we will have to be very careful."

The Doctor stopped talking abruptly, and Rose followed his line of sight. Tia Dalma was standing some twenty feet away from them at the bow of the ship, her eyes boring through them as though she were trying to see through them, and into their souls. As Rose made eye contact, she felt that same shiver run up her spine she'd felt that morning, but this time, a sharp, jarring pain shot through her head. She tried not to cry out, but couldn't help the sudden clenching of the railing. The Doctor didn't seem to notice. As Tia Dalma looked away and walked over to where Barbossa was, he continued to watch her.

"Very, very careful," he said darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Eheheh...the Doctor already suspects something...<strong>


End file.
